Noah Layta vs Zero
Description OC Vs Megaman: Which Badass Warrior will be Turned to Nothing But Scraps or Ash? The Mysterious Hero, or The Red Hero? Prelude Wiz:Heroes, They Come when You Least Expect it, Take for Example Characters Like Sidekicks, Or these 2 Opponents. Boomstick:Noah Layta, The Guardian of the Village. Wiz:And Zero, Dr. Wily's Final Robot Master, I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick. Boomstick:And its our Job to Analyze their Weapons Armor and Skills to find out who would Win a DEATH BATTLE!!! 'Noah Layta' Wiz:Noah Layta is A Very Unique Boy, His Backstory Makes SENSE. Boomstick:FINALLY! Wiz:Raised For 3 Weeks by His Original Family, Noah and His Family was Struck By a Asshole Hitman, Who was Assigned to Assasinate The 3 For 3 YEN, And Nearly Suceeded, Keyword Being Nearly. Boomstick:Although Cutting Noahs Right Arm off, Noah Survived Due to Pure Luck, The Owner of His Adoption Center, and His Future Adopted Father Used a Magic Spell to Grant the Lad a Mechanical Arm, Which Grows with Him, HOW DO YOU FUCKING DO THAT?! Wiz:Logic Boomstick, LOGIC. Boomstick:FUCK LOGIC! Wiz:Groan...Anyway, Skip to 10 Years Later, and This Lad Already has a Girlfriend, and is Practicing Magic, Due to him Seeing A Mysterious Portal, He Learned it Will Appear if its Original Spot gets The Required Magic it Needed, so.. Boomstick:Noah was All Like: "FUCK YEAH!" And Made his Studies that Exact Corner, Where he Practices Magical Spells, And he Has 3 Fantastic Spells, which are his ONLY Spells... "Thunder & Lightning" Which Creates a Devastating Lightning Storm, "Ice Aura" Grants Noah Ice Powers for 90 Seconds, Giving Him Ice Claws, Blizzard Spells, And a Ice Sword, Damn, How the Fuck can He Do this without Dying? Wiz:I...Don't Know, But Noahs Toughest Spell is "Tornado" Which Creates A Ultra-Powerful Tornado that Can Destroy Entire Homes, But then Noah Tried to Play god and Made a Potion to Create a Portal, which Blew up in His Face, Mixing his DNA Into A Abomination...LITERALLY. Boomstick:Half-Kitsune, Half-Vampire, Noah Was Absoulutely Horrified, But Luckily, His Girlfriend Loved him "Noah" Matter what XD And Plus he Got Nifty Skills alongside it, Along with a Odd Necklace with a Heart on it, What? Wiz:We'll get to that in a Moment, But First Noah gained Wings, and His Mecha Arm got an Upgrade when Turning into a Abomination, He has 4 Weapons he Can Use with it. A Sawblade, A Plasma Cannon, A Spike Ball And Chain, And A Rocket Launcher, HOW DOES HE DO IT?! Boomstick:Well, He's Magical Himself, Now tell me about the Necklace! Wiz:Noah's Necklace is Very Powerful, As It Hides Noahs Monster Form, Should He Take it off, He will Enter Demon Noah, Who Is INCREDIBLY Fast, Strong, and Quite Durable, surviving 5 Buildings Falling onto Him, He has Fire Breath, Improved Magic Spells, And His Strongest Move is His New Mecha Arms Form, The Nuclear Cannon, which Shoots, and Kills Pretty Much Everyone. Boomstick:But Noah is Nowhere Near Perfect, For one, Miracle, His Wife, Saves his Ass on Multiple Occasions, His Metal Arm consistently Blinds him At Times, and Also, Noah is a COMPLETE Pervert, Lastly, If Demon Noahs Out for More than 2 Minutes, Noah WILL Die. Wiz:True, But Noahs Feats Clearly Overclass his Faults, He can Defeat Alien Military, Has Tooken A Steamroller To the Face, and can Actually Survive Demon Noah for as Long as he Needs to Now, But this Severely Hurts his Insides. Boomstick:This Boy is One Badass Abomination. Noah:You Hurt My Wife...Now I'll Rip Your Life apart!! (Becomes Demon Noah) FOOLISH MORTAL! 'Zero' Wiz: Zero, Wily's masterpiece. Boomstick: Again, necessary? Wiz: Again, yes. Zero was created by Dr. Wily, and became the ultimate robot. When he first awoke, Wily stood there. Zero quickly ask who he was, but was only responded with an order to destroy his enemy. Zero was quickly blinded and deafened, and as his vision cleared up again, he began his first mission in the war against the Mavericks. Boomstick: *Sigh* Let's just get into his abilities. Wiz: Very well, Zero's most iconic weapon is his Z-Saber, which can slice through metal similar to titanium, like butter! Boomstick: LIGHT SABERS, MY FAVOURITE WEAPONS!!! Wiz: No Boomstick, that's not a light saber. Boomstick: A MAN CAN DREAM! Wiz: Anyway, the Z-Saber also has multiple abilities in of itself. He can perform normal slashes with this weapon along with the techniques C-Sword, which is an airborne C shaped slash that Zero can perform. He's also got F-Splasher, which surrounds Zero in ice, and can freeze enemies it touches. Then there's E-Blade, which is a rising electric slash, which also sends lightning bolts both upwards and downwards, damaging opponents. Then there's C-Flasher, where Zero punches the ground, and an explosion erupts around him, which can also turn even more powerful depending on how damaged Zero is. Then there's also Dark Hold, which freezes time for awhile, allowing Zero to attack enemies freely. There's also W-Shredder, which sends out a copy of Zero that strikes an opponent if it makes contact. There's also Quake Blazer, which is a downward thrust with the Z-Saber, which also has adjustable aim. There's also Twin Dream, which is an exact replica of Zero that helps battle the enemy for a short while. There's also Shippuuga & Sentsuizan, which are twirling, rapidly hitting slashes from Zero, except Sentsuizan is the airborne version, which allows him to glide. Then there's Ryuenjin & Shoenzan, which are both uppercuts with the Z-Saber, except Shoenzan is an added flame attribute, but slightly weaker. Then there's Hyoroga, which makes Zero jump and cling to reachable ceilings, then fire icicles at enemies. There's also Ensuizan which is a rolling slash from Zero, which is also performable in the air as well as the ground. There's also Rakukojin, which is a metallic downward jab, and if it hits, can shoot anchors towards the flying foe to hit even more. There's also Guard Shell, which is an energy shield that can reflect energy-based projectiles. Then there's Rekkoha, where Zero punches the ground, summoning light lasers to hit enemies from above, and targets enemies anywhere. There's also Raijinshou, which surrounds Zero with an electric tornado. There's also Suiretsusen, which is a strong forward water thrust. There's also Bakuenjin, where Zero punches the ground, causing a huge fiery explosion. Also Zankourin, which Zero can shoot out as a light energy-based razor. There's also Hieijin, which fires a homing light energy-based missile at enemies. Also, Souenbu, which is a wind boomerang. There's also Hadengeki, which is an overhead slash that sends out an energy slash to hit enemies. There's also Gokumonken, which is basically a counter move, as anyone who gets close during this move and attacks, automatically gets attacked right back. Then there's Raijinken, which is a powerful thunder energy-based uppercut. There's also Enkoukyaku, which isn't a Z-Saber technique, but is a flame energy-based kick Zero performs that burns enemies. Then there's Shouryuuken, which is a spiralling ice energy-based uppercut that freezes airborne enemies and harms ground enemies. That's his techniques. Boomstick: HOLY FUCKING HELL, THAT'S A LOT!!! Oh, man that's badass! But don't forget he also has elemental based Z-Sabers as well! Which are the Flame, Thunder, and Ice Z-Sabers, which can only use normal slashes but are elementally powered up. Wiz: He's also got his secondary weapon, the Z-Buster. While it can only be used on the ground, it can fire rapid shots and charge shots and is very powerful. Boomstick: But Zero's strongest weapon is the E-Saber, which is twice the size and triple the strength of the normal Z-Saber, and has all the same techniques! Wiz: Then, Zero can also turn his Z-Saber into other things, like the Shield Boomerang, which can block projectiles, and can be thrown as a razor boomerang to hit enemies multiple times before returning to Zero. And it can become the Chain Rod, which can grapple onto ceilings to swing Zero around, grab objects, and grab enemies too! Boomstick: Zero's biggest trump card is Nightmare Zero. He has unlimited flight, extremely higher strength, and slightly better durability. He also has new techniques like Shingetsurin, which fires 2 giant energy spheres to hit enemies. Shin Messenkou, which is like C-Flasher, but much stronger. Denharei is a small homing energy slash. And probably his strongest, Ittouryoudan, which is where Nightmare Zero slashes from overhead, and sends 2 massive energy slashes at enemies, which is normally a one hit kill! Wiz: Time to talk about Zero's stats themselves. Zero is very strong, able to rip strong metals apart effortlessly. He can also tank re-entering the atmosphere without a scratch, the explosion from a space station with ease, survives impalements all the time, and can even tank a nuclear missile! Boomstick: And this should surprise ya, this long haired, desperately needs a haircut, robot, is FASTER THAN LIGHT!!! Wiz: That's right Boomstick, and he's also got faster than light reactions! Boomstick: But every time there's a badass like this, he has a weakness. Wiz: That's right, and Zero's is his stupidity as well. He has shown to be kinda slow in any kind of situation, and even though he has faster than light reactions. Boomstick: NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING A DICK!!! Zero: I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! 'Pre-Fight' Wiz:Alright, The Combatants Are Set, Lets Finish this Debate Once and For All! Boomstick:ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'DEATH BATTLE!!' Human Village - 5:00PM It was Just a Ordinary Fall Day for The Human Village, but they Always keep on Their Toes Like The Villages Guardian Said, Who was out Looking to see if Any Nearby Threats Were Near By, and sure Enough he Saw A Red Cyborg cut Down 5 NearBy Trees. Zero:Damn you Sigma..But where in the World Am I? Noah:Hey! Knock it off! why are you Rampaging?! Zero:I Was Warped here by that Bastard...To this...Some kind of Virtual Land. Noah:THIS IS NO VIRTUAL LAND! Noah got into a Fighting Position, Catching Zero Offguard, who Did the Same. Noah:Your on my Kill List for calling Me, My Home, and My Wife and Kid's the Equivilent of Fake. Zero:Well its True! Noah Made his Cloak appear, He might Need everything he cant against this Man. FIGHT! Zero rushed at Noah with His Z-Saber in Hand as Noah Created his Scared Scythe From Thin Air and Rushed at Zero, As Both Collided and Had A Sword Fight, Each Blocked Most of the Strikes aimed at him, But Both Got hit a Little, But it was Nowhere Near Major, until Noah Kicked Zero into a Tree and Rushed at Him. Zero:F-Splasher! Zero surrounded Himself in Ice as Noah hit the The Ice and Froze, as Zero Went For the Finishing Blow, the Icy Noah Suddenly Dodged as Noah thawed, Noah threw His Scythe to the Side and Grined. Noah:Thunder & Lightning! Zero Looked up to See that The Once Clear Sky turned into Stormy Clouds, As He Dodges 3 Massive Bolts of Lightning, And Slashed Noah with E-Blade, but Was then Zapped Painfully By A Massive Lightning Bolt as Noah Kicked Zero into a Tree, Zero got Up And Then Cut the Tree in Half and Kicked the Tree Straight at Noah, when...The Tree Stopped. Zero:What the...?! Noah Placed the Tree Right behind him as He Threw the Cloth on His Right arm Away, Revealing His Metal Arm, which Transforms into a Saw Blade, as Zero Rushed at Noah with His Z-Buster, and Began Shooting at Noah, who Immediately Switched to His Plasma Cannon and Shot Back, Both shots were Evenly Matched as Zero Rushed into Noah with a Mighty Shouryuken, Launching Noah into the Village, Zero rushed after Him as Noah surrounded all the Buildings in a Barrier and Shouted Loudly.. NoahL"ICE AURA!" Noah became His Ice Aura Form and His Left Arm Bacame icy, As did His Metal Arm, Which Was A Icy Sawbalde as Noah Slashed Zeroes Chest, Lanuching Him back, Zero Then Switched to His E-Saber as the Two had a Second Sword Fight, Zero Kicked Noah into the Ground, and Prepared to Impale His Chest, But Gets Frozen, as Noah rushes To Cut Zero in Half, but Zero began To Glow, As He Turned into Nightmare Zero. Noah:What the- Noah was Suddenly Cut of As N.Zero began To Overwhelm Noah, His Metal Arm Began to Over Load, Causing Noah to Go Blind Temporarily, as Zero went over Head to Noah. N.Zero:THIS WILL END YOU! Zero suddenly Slashed over Head As Noah, Ittouryoudan 'Was Used, Both Slashes Hit Noah causing a Massive Explosion. '''KO-' No... Noahs Eyes were Suddnely Glowing as Noahs Necklace Was Gone, He Began to Transform, Becoming Monstorous and Vicous, Eyes Bloody Red, Noah began To Grin as N.Zero stumbled in Surprise. Demon Noah was Awoken. Zero Flew high into the Air as Noah used His Cloth from Earilier to Teleport, Zero Looked around, Even Behind him, Which Was When Noah Grabbed Zero From Behind And Shot His Back 3 Times with his Plasma cannon and Then Rushed at the Downed Warrior With is Ball and Chain, But was Uppercutted By Shoryuken, Noah flew Back and Realized He Has No more time Left in Demon Form, gets an Idea and Quickly Reverts Back, Also Healing Noah to Peak Position, As Noah sees Nightmare Zero Rushing Straight at Him, But was Still holding the Weapon he Switched to During his Demon Forms Form. The Nuclear Cannon. Noah:SEEYA SUCKAH! Noah begins Shooting the Cannon at Zero, who Dodges each shot And Begins to Slash Noah endlessly As Noah begins To Try to Aim His Cannon one Last time And Succeeds, Causing A MASSIVE Explosion..Both were Standing, Noah was Looking somewhat Better, While Zero was Weakened Into his Original Form and Rushed at Noah with E-Saber, Noah just had a Blank Expression And just stood there as Zero grabbed him. Zero:Any Last Words? MAVRICK? Noah:TORNADO. Zero almost slashes at Noah when the Tornado appears From under the 2, Noah broke Free of Zeroes Grip, But Sero Gets one Lucky Shot as He Cuts Noahs Left Arm apart, As Zero gets Shredded by the Tornado, Zero held on a Much as he Could as Noah got up Staggering. Noah:ITS TIME TO FINISH THIS! THUNDER AND LIGHTNING! Noah Zapped the Tornado with Lightning causing it To Explode, Alongside Zero, who was Dying. Noah Picked up His Scythe and Walked to Him. Noah:You Will Die a Warriors Death.. Zero:...Hmph. Noah Slammed his Scythe into Zeroes Head, Killing Wily's Last Creation. '''KO! Noah Gets rid of the Barrier surrounding the Barrier and Picks up Zeroes Body. Eventually Zero Gets Rebuilt (With Improved Weapons!_ and Teleported Back to His own Dimension. Conclusion Boomstick:HOLY. SHIT. Wiz:Zero & Noah are Very Close With All of Their Stats, Noah was Stronger, Zero was Faster, Noah Had More Forms, while Zero Had 1 Stronger Form, Noahs Magic was Better, while Zeroes Sabers were Better,However, Noah Barely Outclassed Zero when it Came to Something, Noah Was Just BARELY More Durable, and Finally, Noah had Regenerative Powers that Activated when Noah Deactivates his Demon Form, Bringing him to top Peak Form! Boomstick:Zero just went Lights out. Wiz:The Winner is Noah Layta. Noah:Yahoo! The Next Times Noah was Relaxing, Having a Lovely Time, Suntanning on the Top of Abandoned School, Aka, Noahs Home, when he Saw A Young Man Teleported to The Center of the Village. Noah;Another one?! ???:Floor 100...Finally... Noah:Hey! Leave my Village! ??? Sees a Info Box Saying to defeat Noah and Brings out his 2 Swords. Noah:...Not Again.. Noah summoned His Scythe and Asked Of His Foes Name. ???:I Am Kirito. NOAH VS KIRITO Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle